


Dinora the Virgin

by Julyza



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Damian Wayne, Demisexuality, Dramedy, F/M, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Jane the Virigin Au, Jason Todd is Latino, Latin American Telenovela type of drama, Mexican Character, Romani Dick Grayson, Slow Burn, Tim Drake is third generation chinese american, batfamily, first-generation american, latino Pride, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julyza/pseuds/Julyza
Summary: "Normality is a paved road: It's comfortable to walk, but no flowers grow on it."— Vincent van Gogh.A story in which Dinora, Dick's metahuman mexican american highschool teacher, finds herself pregnant with none other than Bruce Wayne's baby despite the fact that she has never had sex. A not so light dramatic comedy heavily inspired by Jane the Virgin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am here to bring you the Jane the Virgin AU no one asked for. In which Vandal Savage's granddaughter is dragged into the messed up world of heroes and villains when all she wants is to be a kick-ass lawyer. It is a dramedy like the show itself, just in the Batman universe with narration and some Mary-Sueness for humor.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I only own my ocs, so I don't own DC or Jane the Virgin.  
> P.s: I recommend you people to watch the series, or at least the promos so you guys get the general idea.
> 
> cross-posted in fanfiction.net

_Fourteen years ago, in a charming border town in the Rio Grande Valley_

Dinora Altagracia Garza was twelve when her mother, Maria Altagracia Espinoza de Garza, taught her two things: how to handle her period and why she should save herself until marriage.

"If you lose your virginity with someone who is not your husband you will go to hell".

_9:05 AM; a women's clinic, Gotham City, New Jersey_

That was why she was still a virgin at 25, with only a job as a teacher in Gotham Academy and living in an apartment the size of a shoebox. Not really, but that was what her mother thought had kept her daughter's legs closed. The matter had more to do with the superpowers her daughter had and her plans for the future.

Dinora had taken for granted the inexpensive choices offered by neighboring Mexico. Cursed with shitty weather and an ungodly amount of costumed freaks running around killing people, she asked herself why in hell she transferred to Gotham Law. On paper and with a negative sign on her bank account, Gotham City's desperation to attract potential new residents was just what she needed to, finally, get where she wants to be. In person and with a heart-stopping insurance bill ,she should've just stayed in Texas.

_Outside the door_

Dr. Joanna Smith was terrified. Cadmus and Lex Luthor said they would leave her alone after she successfully cloned a Kryptonian, but that was not the case when her handler gave her another job she could not refuse. Easy money; Dinora Garza would only be mildly confused and forget about it until the pregnancy test came back positive. Besides the mom-to-be could use the money, not everyone is lucky enough to have a millionaire baby-daddy.

It was not the first time she did something illegal, but then again Joanna Smith was not her actual name. Although, this was the first time orders had actually confused the former Scientist.

Why did it have to be Bruce Wayne's sperm?


	2. You really are a Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinora finds out why that appointment she had two months ago was that creepy.

_Late September, two months later_

It's probably anemia, she thinks, maybe she accidently used that other ability and did not notice. Dina had taken the day off when her anemia kicked up again.  Missing her period for one month was normal, but two months usually meant something is wrong. To add salt to the wound, her Empathic ability had decided to give her a ten-second glimpse into Batman's outermost thoughts and feelings making sure she got no sleep when he decided to get frisky with the Kleptomaniac with a cat fetish above the building next to hers. She shudders at the memory of it.

That was when she decided to see a Doctor. An actual Doctor and not the immigrant Venezuelan doctor illegally practicing medicine in his son's apartment two floors down, because Gotham Academy has killer health insurance and she can now afford healthcare in America.

Unfortunately, her car had not survived a recent super villain attack where someone decided to drop an airborne lamppost on it. Insurance in a Superhero City had it bad and it would take weeks to get the check to replace it. Which brings us here; the metro bus where Dina and Maggie take turns sitting on the only available seat.

Ah yes, Magdalena Sarai was Dina's second youngest sibling and the third daughter to their parents. She was the overachiever who wanted to be a general surgeon, had an eidetic memory and unbeknownst to her family Magdalena had lost her virginity to the guy she has been seeing for the past two months.

"I don't see why you had to come with me", Dina muttered suppressing another bout of nausea, "I can take care of myself".

"Gotham makes Mexico look tame, you could pass out and someone might try to kill you and make some sort of Frankenstein's Monster with you ", Maggie said while highlighting something in her notes since the appointment is before her class in the afternoon.

"I don't faint, Maggie". She does, and nine times out of ten it's in public.

"Dude, you pass out whenever a Doctor says he gotta give you a shot", Maggie snickered and flipped the page. She really does not, because the truth is, Dinora can warp reality at the cost of her health, but they cannot say that in public.

"That only happened twice and I had a-", Dinora never finished that sentence because all women in fictional worlds including this one, faint when they are pregnant.

_Emergency room about 20 minutes later_

"Mystery solved; nausea, no period and fainting", the nurse said looking over the results of her urine sample; "you are pregnant, congratulations".

Dina and Maggie burst out laughing, there had to be a mistake. Her career did not give her time to get it on with the guys she dated. Besides, even just making out with someone had this horrible tendency to make the hard-fought control over her slightly superior psychic ability vanish. Its awkward to find out your significant other is screwing your stripper cousin while making out with him.

"There is has to be a mistake, I've never had sex", Dina said after laughing for a good minute or so.

"Miss Garza you are a grown woman, you don't have to lie to your sister about it", the Nurse said as politely as she could. The nurse looked like all nurses did; partially tired of dealing with your bullshit and calm enough to explain things to you gently.

"I am not lying!"

_ 20 minutes and three tests later _

"You really are a Saint", Maggie whispered once the third test came back positive.

"Why are all these tests coming back positive?" Dina asked out loud running a hand through her hair. The closest she has been alone with a man was during an awkward date with a day laborer she met in Lowes and she left the second his pregnant wife showed up.

"I had sex and I hated it!" Maggie blurts out after holding that secret for a week. A new record considering the longest she had gone had been eight hours.

"Why are you telling me this now? You couldn't tell me, I don't know, at home?"Dinora yelled loud enough for Clark Kent to nearly hit a bird on his way back to Metropolis.

"What if you are carrying a religious messiah or you're like a reincarnation of Virgin Mary or some shit like that?" Maggie answers in kind, her hands gesturing madly at her. "I can't lie to a Saint!"

"You better not start praying!" Taking her phone out of her purse she dialed the clinic was going to show that Doctor why no one pissed off a Garza.

_ Bat cave, Wayne Manor _

It had been a very slim chance of it happening, and to his dismay, it did. His only consolation was that its mother would decide to terminate her very much unwanted pregnancy. The last thing he wanted was to bring an innocent baby into the mix.

He had gotten a phone call shortly after his hysterical baby mama yelled at the doctor replacing the missing gynecologist confirming what he already knew. Batman already knew every piece of information Dinora A. Garza- Espinoza, but Bruce Wayne only had access to the class syllabus of one Richard John Grayson and her Facebook profile. He would wait for her to contact him; it was her choice after all.

_ Apartment 246, somewhere in Gotham _

In the living room, Maggie sat cross-legged with Dina's head in her lap, doing what siblings do best: comfort you and give advice on situations they most likely never got into. Pregnant Virgin was one Maggie had recently unlocked.

"I don't know what to do", Dina murmured into her pillow. She did not want this baby, but at the same time, she did. Abortion was a taboo, her upbringing made her see it as horrible and cruel, but it was an option. "What am I going to do with a baby; we can barely afford to live here. Bruce seems like an ok dad, but he obviously doesn't want a baby".

Avoiding the tiny pieces of chocolate on her sister's popcorn, Maggie answered," You should ask mom and Amada, I mean; you have to tell them soon".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Pretty sure living in a superhero city, especially Gotham, would have taxes from hell and insurance companies would dread having to answer those phone calls. I bet insurance companies have an entire claims department for just for them.
> 
> The Drug war in Mexico started sometime in 2006 and around 2008 it became a bloodbath. Rival Cartels fighting for power and a government that is as useless as the Gotham City Police, it is Mexican Gotham without costumes or Batman. I am not joking, one of my mom's distant relatives got killed for giving the wrong change to a hitman. Which is why I made my OC from here, the Rio Grande Valley, and mostly because we are always ignored by like everyone unless we screw up, get hit by a natural disaster or continue breaking the record for hottest day of the year.
> 
> #FuckingWall, it is not going to help, the floods here are gonna ruin the whole place. Besides, the contractors here took like five and half years to re-build two miles of Highway 83(google it we made memes about it) and I doubt they will ever finish it. We are probably going to be dead by the time they have the first part done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinora makes the dreaded phone call to her mother and her brother has excellent timing

_two days later_

The call to her mother had been exactly how she expected. Maria Altagracia Espinoza de Garza was a 51-year-old Mexican Religious mother of five (Amada, Dinora, Ricardo, Magdalena and Ivan), it was a miracle that she even believed that it was a medical mistake and not God. She did, but she just did not tell her Agnostic daughter.

"You should keep the baby and sue that good for nothing Doctor,"her mother dictated in a thick mexican accent,"Bruce is very handsome, chances are he will want to marry you and you will be the first in our family to marry a _gringo_ with money", her mother assured. Gringo being the derogatory term used by Latinos and Hispanics for white people. It is important to know that Bruce Wayne is almost every girl's dream even if he is a notorious playboy with a teenage (adoptive) son. That celebrity crush had died when she met him during Maggie's scholarship thing and he confused her with her stripper cousin when he went to that meet the teacher thing and Grayson ended up being one of her students. 

"Ma, we barely know each other. I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend", Dinora rolled her eyes as she opened a fourth yogurt. "Plus Amada married Elvis, who is freakishly white with green eyes and blond hair", she retorted before looking for her goddamn spoon.

"Your brother in law doesn't count; his mom is Mexican and he is a pipeliner", the middle-aged woman pointed out. Elvis Aaron Davis had been Amada 'Amy' Garza's sweetheart in high school and like most males in Texas, had gone into the Pipelines after his College degree failed to deliver all that it had promised. Elvis had given them the prestige of being the first 'gringo' to marry into their family, but Bruce Wayne (despite his Playboy status and rumored relationship with the cat- enthusiast kleptomaniac who killed 237 people, Selina Kyle) was the ultimate catch. After years of trying to prove to their family Dinora was not lesbian (or dying alone); Altagracia had been on the lookout for a second son in law. Bruce Wayne fit all her high standards: tall, handsome, enough money to support a family, and knew Spanish."You told me he kissed you after that date you had in the summer". 

"Mom, he screwed Mariel not even three hours later and then confused me with her; and that's not even talking about all the stuff we heard about him on TV". Like, how Tabloids say he is in a secret relationship with his (married) long-time friend, Clark Kent.

"Oh, don't be so picky, men usually fix themselves up once they have children," her mother argued," Just look at your father, he was a smuggler, had a braid that reached his butt, did almost every single drug there was and everyone knows he had a daughter with his dead cousin's wife. Look at him now a hardworking, honest man with five legitimate and amazing children and two grandchildren". By honest she means Ricardo de Jesus Garza is discreet with his long time affair with the former prostitute living two streets away, and yes, Maria knows.

Dinora rolled her eyes as her mom gave her the same little lecture she gave her a year ago when her former fiancé Enrique  cheated on her with, you guessed it, Mariel. She is now engaged to Dinora's ex-fiancé, but that is a story for another chapter because Dinora still does not know.

Thankfully, the annoying doorbell rang and Dinora could end their phone call without pissing off her mother."I'll call you later, someone is at the door".

Dina peeked out the peephole in the dingy windowless door and groaned before letting the 5'11 tanned man in. Ah, Ricky, who was eleven months and two weeks younger than she was and was always mistaken for the twin she did not have. In their defense, they had the same gray eyes (rare in the Garza side of the family) and were the same age for two weeks.

"You have no idea how happy I am, you finally got here", Dinora hugged Ricky whom she had not seen in half a year and gave her a real reason to hang up the phone."I really wanted to hang up on mom".

"She told you the they-fix-themselves-up thing again?" Ricky had heard a different version of said lecture, the only difference was that his mother had both been approached by a girl he had been fooling around with and found three empty boxes of condoms in his luggage. Long story short, he cannot bring any girl home unless he is married to her.

His sister's smile became less genuine as she went back to eating her yogurt. "Yup, she just changed the 'he will change when he gets married' to 'he will change once he has children'. I think she forgot it didn't work when I cancelled the wedding".

"You should ask your baby daddy for a nice house", Ricky, her twenty-four year old brother, took in the small apartment already missing the apartment he had shared with his friends in their previous worksite. Her small apartment was a blessing and a curse, sure, it had two bedrooms, but the area that was her kitchen/dining room/ living room was only slightly bigger than those specific areas of Amy's RV. Let us not even talk about location, paraphrasing something comedian Felipe Esparza said in one of his shows, it's not artsy-fartsy just fartsy.

"I think it's way too soon to be asking for favors, I still don't know if I want to keep…it", Dinora being a woman in the Twenty-First Century was still weighing her choices about the It in her womb.

"Does Bruce Wayne know he might have a half Mexican kid that people might think he's Jesus reborn?", he asked dropping his duffel of dirty laundry by the washing machine and his other bags in what used to be Maggie's room. The baby could also be confused with the Antichrist, but we are not there yet.

"I still haven't made contact with him to tell him that some crazy dead Doctor knocked me up with his stolen jizz ", Dinora divulged in between spoonfuls of strawberry Greek yogurt."I scheduled a meeting with him tomorrow in his office. I told the receptionist -or was it his secretary- that it was something about Grayson (his adopted kid), just in case".

"So, what are you going to tell him, you can't just walk in tell him you are pregnant with his kid and walk out". Ricky asks his empath sister who always knows what to say, but forgets she can do that when she panics, which he can bet is going to happen.

"That I want to take my time to decide whether or not to continue my pregnancy. New Jersey has almost no restrictions on abortion and I honestly need time to decide if I want to avoid another breakdown, or find a way to make sure that having a baby doesn't seriously derail my life".

"I bet you are going to panic". Ricky says making his sister throw her empty yogurt cup at him.

_ two days after Dinora was inseminated, some rarely used road towards Canada _

Katya Smirnoff exhaled in relief as her girlfriend; Lyudmila Wagner destroyed the last remaining bits of Dr. Johanna and Nurse Helen. The former Cadmus Scientist and her lover left Gotham City under the guise of their supposed destination wedding. According to the reports, they never got there.

"Where are we going this time, baby?" Lyudmila asked after a lit marijuana joint caught

"California, like we always said in Vlatava ".

Johanna Smith, a blonde-haired woman with blue eyes and Helen Culpepper, a redhead with brown eyes, had died in a car accident when they decided to get married in Niagara Falls. The black haired Dr. Kelly Hart was married to a blonde Elise Lovett, whom she met volunteering in a third world country, according to the identities Mercy Graves had given them as payment.


	4. Chapter 4

(meet the teacher night, Gotham Academy, late August ,a week before school actually starts)

"Button the rest of that shirt up, we already lost three teachers to hot rich men", May Simms, the teacher next door whispered. May Simms, like Dinora, was hired less than three days ago when three teachers were fired for engaging in sexual intercourse with the wealthy parents of their students. The Catholic school she had gone as a kid was less strict on the morality of the teachers (they hardly cared as long as you regularly donated to the church).

"Is that why the previous teachers got fired?" Dinora hastily fastened up the shirt once the cacophony of voices made its way down the three classrooms dedicated to Criminal Justice. To answer Dinora's question, no he did not, he slapped an entitled little shit, I mean student.  
"Yours was totally different, mine slept with the Bruce Wayne (thank God she did). Better keep a good distance away from him, if you want to keep your job, Nora".

"I'll try not to schedule any Parent-Teacher Meetings with him". Dinora decided it was too soon to tell her new friend about the Date, Slutty Pearl had gotten fired when she told a rather explicit story of joining the mile-high club with Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne, being the rich asshole he was supposed to be, did not look up from his phone unless he was required to. To be fair he owns a company and he is Batman, but Dinora does not know about the Batman part …yet. Part of her hoped he remembered her (in that very Telenovela way). She had shaken hands, given Dick Richard his homework and class syllabus, when he looked longer than necessary and spoke up. Dinora had nearly given up hope on that Telenovela moment.

"We've met before, right?" he asked making Dinora forget to use the abilities that would tell her that he is pretending not to know her, for reasons regarding his somewhat unusual sex life. This was it, he would remember her, and they would go out and she would still keep her job.

"Yeah, I'm from Texas." This loser is trying to play it cool. He finds the tiny blush in her cheeks adorable and he feels a tiny pang of guilt for having to do this to her. In different …circumstances (being Batman, ending things with Diana and then his casual relationship with Selina) he would have pursued her,but couldn't do that at the moment.

"I had no idea you were a teacher, Mariel," Bruce whispered ruining both the moment and any guilt or chemistry Dinora had tried to deny. That is when she remembered Mariel bragging to anyone who paid attention to her that she had a one-night stand with Bruce Wayne not even three hours after he had taken Dinora out on a date and kissed her. She would love to punch his stupid face, but she needs this job more than she needs to connect her brown Mexican fist with his any of his stupid blue eyes.

Her smile lost its authenticity and her gray eyes became icy, "Get the hell out of my classroom".

* * *

 

( Wayne Industries Building, the day after the events in Chapter 3)

"Mr. Wayne, there is a Miss. Garza here to see you", his secretary spoke in the cold civility reserved just for him. The man should really stop with his love 'em and leave 'em thing.

"Send her in", Bruce replied. A year ago, he had been pushing (gently bullying) Clark to step up as Superboy's Parent-figure, now he was facing the same problem. As callous as it sounded, his life would return to normal (as normal as being Batman could be) after Dinora terminated it. Clark on the other hand would soon be a father of two, well one because the Kents have officially adopted Conner (project Kr) as Clark's younger 'brother'.

She was nervous, he could tell as she played with the clasps of her bag.  
"I know I said Richard had been having problems in class, but that's not why I came here", she said quietly as soon as his secretary had left.  
"I'm the father," Batman, sorry Bruce, answered, "I'm the father of the baby you're having ". Her eyes went wide, there was (probably) other ways to go about it and that was the one she was least prepared for. Batman, being Batman had been expecting the deep breathes and pregnant silence (pun very much intended), but Bruce Wayne had to act as if he had no idea what effect those words would have. She sat down on the ridiculously expensive chair towards her right (another action the World's Greatest Detective had known would happen).

"I was at the Scholarship Banquet in Houston, that's where we met", she said after she had gathered most of her thoughts."You don't have to pretend you remember, because you wouldn't have confused me with Mariel in the first place ". He remembers and she does not need her sixth sense to know that. Not that she has been using it the moment she woke up this morning.

"No, I do remember, you got a phone call saying you had been waitlisted and you took it out on a vase". Bruce Wayne smiled his trademarked Batman smirk. "I took the blame and paid for it".

"On the condition I told you what the call had been about and that I would go with you to a museum you had donated to". She blushed slightly and the tiniest hope she had of that Telenovela moment came back making her reconsider that second impression of him. It also reminds Dinora that she used him to get into Gotham Law.

" I'm really sorry about that day, being confused with my cousin pisses me off", Dinora sincerely apologizes, now that she isn't as nervous as she was minutes ago and can perceive the slight guilt he still feels for pretending he didn't remember. She can also tell he doesn't want a child, and she inwardly panics because the words that come out of her mouth aren't the ones she had planned on saying."I am not keeping it, I have worked so hard on recovering from my anxiety and I honestly don't think ready to be a mom ".

"Then I'll take it ", he said sincerely. It is important to point out that he did not really want to raise it either, but he was willing to adopt the child if Dinora did not want it and she doesn't feel emotionally and mentally strong enough to terminate her pregnancy and not have another mental breakdown. Of course, he would know, he is freaking Batman.

"Then what, leave my kid is at the mercy of the revolving door of sluts you entertain". That was harsh, and Bruce was surprised to hear that coming from the same woman who felt bad for using him to get into law school."I know you are a good dad to Grayson, but I know you don't want a baby either". Her emotion filled gray eyes momentarily pierce through the dense shadows hiding behind the mask he uses to protect who he really is," that is why I think an abortion is my best choice at the moment".

"I understand". He hid his relief with enough skill to make even the greatest actor feel mediocre."I am very ,very sorry that you have to go through this and I would like to take care of everything. It's the least I could do".


	5. Chapter 5

(Henry Clover's apartment, Gotham City)

Maggie, being the more rebellious of Altagracia's and Ricardo's daughters, had broken the rather antiquated and incredibly backwards rule they had given her; Magdalena Garza had lost her virginity to a guy she had only been dating for a little over a month. It had not been worth it, if she was being honest. It was because she felt guilty, or because she felt no sexual attraction to the good-looking guy currently spooning her. She did not know if it could be one or the other or was it both. The only reason she had initiated it was that she wanted to see if her lack of sexual attraction had to do with her grandmother's stupid rule.

Magdalena Sarai Garza was wrong, yes, she had done the deed, but it had nothing to do with her lack sexual attraction.

* * *

 

Dinora blamed her upbringing for her reluctance to take the abortion pills she hid in her underwear drawer. The truth was that she really did not actually mind having a child, but in between her job as a teacher and fighting for an internship with her intimidating criminal law professor, it would be nearly impossible to handle all the stress. She had always wanted to make a name for herself and then have like two or three kids with a man who would not cheat on her like her father and half of the men she knew did to their wives. This was the plan that she thought of when getting her life back together. It, however, did not include a baby at this precise moment. Two years still felt like too soon. At least that was what she was telling Amy, her older sister, at five AM.

"I know I said this before, sis, but you have far better options than most women who get knocked up. Bruce Wayne is the father of your-", Amy reiterates before Dinora interrupts.

"That doesn't make this easier you know. I do not know what to do; I cannot decide if I should have the child forced on to me or end my pregnancy and live with the psychological repercussions that follow". In other words, 'I don't know which choice will hurt me more'.

"You are afraid of having another breakdown aren't you?" It always came back to what happened in two years ago. Her Aunt Mina (Dr. Rumina Garza-Murillo) with the help of anti-anxiety medication and moving back home with her parents after hitting rock bottom in Austin, had helped get her life back together.

"It's just Law School, work, my internship next spring and the fact that Bruce Wayne is the father of …the baby, I don't think I can manage all that stress right now". Dinora cited all the reasons she had used to consider whether she would end the pregnancy sounding like a broken record now that she told the fourth person whose advice mattered to her.

"I lived in a tiny RV, was married for only six months , Elvis was unemployed for my entire pregnancy and I had just recovered from the car accident", Amy counter argued. Damn their superior intellect." With Ediel it was worse, EJ was in barely seven months old, I still lived in the freaking Sardine Can, Elvis was working in Kentucky with a bunch of racist assholes and I was afraid he was going to be born too early like EJ did and no one would be there to help me". Amy's problems made Dinora feel like a whiny teenager (which for the record she will deny ever being). "What's wrong with the baby daddy being Bruce Wayne?"

"Nothing, really, but what if I fall for him and it messes up the whole co-parenting thing? I can't let it have to deal with parents that borderline hate each other like mom and dad". She could tell Amada was seriously considering hanging up on her with the exasperated sigh and the colorful words she mutters on her end of the line."I am not being a dumbass; it is just that having a baby while I am finally getting my shit together is a pretty big deal. This is why I told him I was going to have the abortion despite the fact that I have no idea what to do".

"I thought you were going to take your time, let me guess…" Amada started knowing her sister as well as she knew the palm of her hand.

"I panicked and, even if he tried to hide it, I know he was relieved that I wasn't going to have the baby. I guess neither of us are really ready for that kind of responsibility, 'cause Grayson was like eight when he got adopted, so that's like half the work,you know, compared to raising a baby". At this point in the conversation, Dinora is not making much sense because to her older much wiser sister, she is grasping at straws.

"Well, the only thing you can do is postpone the abortion; hell New Jersey has almost no restrictions on it, you can tell him that you changed your mind or go through with it if you realize that's the best choice you have. Time is probably the only good thing for big decisions like that".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry 'Hank' Clover Jr is one of the characters introduced in the 2016 rebirth and dies like two issues after he is introduced. He and his sister, Claire, become Gotham and Gotham Girl when they buy superpowers that shorten their lifespan. I decided to include him because I want to flesh him out a bit and I found him interesting.
> 
> Maggie is sex indifferent asexual, meaning she feels no sexual attraction, but is indifferent to the idea of sex. Originally, I wanted to make her pansexual, but I saw how little representation we Aces have and decided to make her Asexual.
> 
> Tell me what y'all think


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finds out what Batman was hiding and that it is connected to his favorite substitute teacher

"Benjamin Franklin cleared his name and he died before telling his wife where he hid the letter. I found it when I was digging up a rotten tree in my backyard and I just knew that the world needed to know he was never a criminal". Bruce is not exactly how she thought he was, dumbass rich boy was a brilliant cover. He knew more than he let on and Dinora was happy that he was not as big of an idiot as he pretended to be.

This made it difficult for her to enjoy her once-in-a lifetime date with him, because she had only said yes to get off the waitlist before the summer semester has started. After some flirting from his part and pressure from her mother, Dinora decided that she could kill two birds with one stone.

"You still haven't told me why you want to work Pro-Bono", his perfectly blue eyes awake the hopeless romantic who adores Telenovela romances which stabs the cynical high-school teacher with a whole year's worth of guilt.

He acted like an airhead despite having a business degree and knowing like four languages, maybe he has his reasons. She should not judge him, she has superpowers and she is pretty sure Vandal Savage is both a distant ancestor and the man who slept with her grandma right around the time her father and his fraternal twin brother were conceived.

"I would love to do some high profile cases defending the bad guys, only because I'd love the challenge, but there are so many people getting screwed over by the judicial system for not having the money to pay for a good lawyer to defend them in court". Dinora doesn't tell him that her ability to test the waters to avoid putting her foot in her mouth is the main reason she wants to be a kick ass lawyer, because that's not something you say on a first date. Neither is 'I am Batman' and 'I broke up with Wonder Woman' apparently. "I'd rather do my part in helping innocent people not get screwed over by the judicial system for not being able to afford legal representation, than be one of the many lawyers being paid to let someone like Lex Luthor or OJ Simpson get away with what they did".  
The Museum was nice; she could feel the some lingering emotions and capture some of the meanings like people did in the movies. She could focus on the exhibitions and avoid wanting to know what is hiding behind the surface and self-sabotaging herself for using him for her personal gain.

"If I am being honest, I never wanted to be a teacher", she confessed as he drove her to the kind of fancy hotel her family had been staying, "I know it is a miracle I got the job and all, but it was supposed just plan B". She feels awful for using him like this, but he is the only one who can get her off the waitlist.

His face drew closer and he whispered just inches away from her lips, "You are going to be an amazing lawyer, you can't give up now". Dinora feels awful because she is using him just as much as he is using her as a cover for his affair with Wonder Woman. He is not going to call just as she will be getting a call from the admissions officer in a few days.

* * *

Months after making out in his car and the empty promise to call her, Dinora still had trouble telling her mother the truth. He was a playboy; people like him are not looking for relationships with people like her. In fact, she had only gone out with him to make her mother stop setting her up on blind dates and get into Gotham Law.

She tried not to dwell on that, especially when grading his kid's papers. Grayson wanted to be a cop; Dina did not have to snoop in his mind to know that. The prospective lawyer and mom to be discreetly took off her flats seconds before Grayson and his girlfriend, Gordon, waltzed into her empty classroom as if they owned the place. She wonders if Bruce has told his ward about...it.

There was some perks of being a substitute teacher in Gotham academy, like killer health insurance and crazy good internet. The teacher she was subbing for had given birth a month before school started and Gotham Academy was desperate for a temporary replacement. Sure, she would have to give the real teacher's office back in January and focus on school.

This leads her to either take Bruce's money so she can continue as a 1L while trying not to stress on how she is going to prepare for her baby, or operate a clandestine beauty parlor in her tiny kitchen because if there is no baby he will not stick around. On her list of life-changing decisions, this is definitely on the top five, right under: should I move to Gotham and risk my anxiety or move to the closest Law School and stay near to my psychiatrist aunt?

All her classes were strategically placed (by her super powers) to fit in a schedule that worked for her. She did her reading and homework while commuting from school to school and in her lunch breaks. Thanks to her nearly perfect memory, she was passing with the normal high grades that did not make her stand out. Having to hold back and not use her 'gifts' for the little things, like teleporting from work to school or take perfect notes without actually writing them, kind of sucked. Then again kidnapped by the government and experimented on or pressured to become a superhero against her will by well meaning people who did not really give a flying shit about her mental health sounded far worse.

"Did the tamales you ordered three days ago arrive or did you finally give in and bought the ones from the lunch lady?" Barbara Gordon asks before sitting on the desk closest to her and Grayson takes the one in front. Both students were behind in class and showed up with injuries that varied between a few bruises and broken limbs. After mentioning this to more seasoned teachers she hung out with in meetings and whatnot, they reassured her this wasn't a case of child abuse and more like the consequences of having an idiot businessman and Commissioner Gordon as your only parent.

"They finally came and my sister brought them on her way to school, because there is no way in hell I will buy from Martina ever again". Martina the lunch lady was nice in that grandmotherly or favorite auntie kind of way, but her tamales did not agree with Dinora something her two favorite students (because they kept her company with all the work they had to catch up to) had seen as she sprint past them weeks ago.

"When were you going to tell us you are pregnant?" Grayson asked making her glad she had not put another piece of food in her mouth. Had Bruce told his sixteen-year-old son without her permission, not that he needed her permission, Dinora asked herself.

"Never, because it's none of your business", Dinora replied a bit too quickly highlighting that they were her students and she was their substitute teacher who would leave their lives in three months. Ironically, they will end up seeing each other regularly for the rest of their natural lives.

* * *

"Did you know my new favorite teacher, the one you went out with, is pregnant?" Dick asked in his attempt to make conversation at dinner. Bruce had been keeping something from him, something not even Babs could find in the Bat-Computer and something Alfred kept forwarding to Bruce.

Bruce uncharacteristically paled and swallowed his food, whatever it was it had to do with the charming Mexican-American teacher being pregnant. Had Bruce slept with another of his teachers?

"I was hoping to postpone this conversation for a better time, but I guess there is no better time than the present", Bruce regained his composure, wiped his mouth with the fancy napkins Alfred always set out and spoke the words Dick had never hoped to be connected to the same teacher encouraging him to pursue his dream career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silas Wayne, is an ancestor of Bruce Wayne who was exonerated by Benjamin Franklin ,but died before he made it public, I found it on the Wikia because I get most of my info from there and Pinterest. Savage, has tons of descendants because he was DC's Genghis Khan who impregnated most women in his empire, he also experimented with French Royals and syphilis, killed Julius Caesar, mentored Hitler, and took over a country in the Justice League Cartoon. It would not be far-fetched if he screwed a random woman who might be a descendent. I mention OJ Simpson's case because he literally was declared not- guilty because even all the evidence in the world is useless when you are wealthy.
> 
> I had originally planned for Dinora to be a full-time teacher and student, but I realized that it would be unhealthy for someone with anxiety to have that much stress in life. I want her to be the pseudo mom of the batchildren, but considering the fact Dick is only two years younger than Maggie , she is more of the older sister /cousin to them.
> 
> Tell me what y'all think.


End file.
